


Birthdays In Bright Moon

by elysianrogue (l_ecrivain)



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora's First Birthday In Bright Moon, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_ecrivain/pseuds/elysianrogue
Summary: Adora doesn't think much of her birthday until Bow and Glimmer find out and insist on throwing her a party.Who knew birthdays called for parties?Adora certainly didn't, but she's not complaining.
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora & Bow (She-Ra), Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Birthdays In Bright Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place before Princess Prom, on Adora's confirmed birthday lol

“Okay, what gives, Adora?” Glimmer asked suddenly. “You’ve been acting weird all morning.”

Adora was halfway through shoving a spoonful of soup into her mouth when Glimmer spoke. She knew the younger princess had been staring at her the whole meal, with quick looks to Bow who just shrugged and continued to eat and fiddle with his tracker pad, muttering to himself and groaning in annoyance when he spilled soup on it. “Nufidng--” she swallowed. “Nothing. I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Her tone was bordering on defensive and Glimmer picked up on it instantly.

Glimmer crossed her arms across her chest and stared down the blonde. Adora scrunched up her face at the other girl before continuing to eat quietly. She nearly choked when Glimmer suddenly appeared beside her, a rain of sparkles raining down over her. “Glimmer!” she cried, coughing loudly.

“Sorry!” Glimmer replied sheepishly before her lips pursed and she poked Adora’s cheek. “Seriously though! What’s wrong?”

Adora slammed her spoon down onto the table. “Nothing’s wrong!” she exclaimed before more calmly adding, “I’m just… thinking.”

Bow had tuned into the exchanged when he heard Adora’s coughing and now found himself laughing. “Thinking? Didn’t realize you did that,” he teased cheekily.

Adora rolled her eyes. “Ha ha. Very funny, Bow.” A smile cracked past her sarcasm before her features settled into a more serious look. “I don’t know. I was just thinking about today. Nothing was ever celebrated in the Horde, but as a squad, we always did something for each other on our birthdays. Saved ration bars-- the grey kind, they were the best-- wished each other “Happy Birthday”, teased each other about getting old… I don’t know it just makes me miss some of the good things. Makes me miss Ca--”

“It’s your birthday?!” Bow and Glimmer both shouted, effectively cutting off Adora’s rambling.

Adora looked up from her soup in surprise, eyes wide. “Uh… yeah?”

“And you didn’t tell us?!” Glimmer shrieked, her hands flying up to clasp in front of her. Adora could see the excitement bursting from her at the seams. “How did you just forget to mention your own birthday?”

Adora shrugged. “It didn’t seem important. And what would we even do anyway? We have the alliance to build and a war to win. My birthday hardly matters in the end.”

Bow looked just as excited as Glimmer. “Of course it does!” he exclaimed, standing up so quickly his chair knocked back onto the floor. “Birthdays are so much fun!”

“There’s cake and singing and parties and friends and it’s all for you!” Glimmer listed happily.

“We’re gonna throw you the best birthday party ever!” Bow claimed, eyes sparkling with excitement. “Best Friends Squad style.” He grinned.

“A party?” Adora asked, a hopeful grin breaking across her face. She loved parties. But she’d never considered having a party for someone’s birthday. Nevermind her own. “Really?”

“Yes!” Glimmer replied, practically shouting. She disappeared in another shower of sparkles, appearing beside Bow on the other side of the table. “Come on, Bow, we don’t have very much time.” They both disappeared, sparkles floating through the air once more, leaving Adora dazed and confused.

She glanced around the now empty dining hall. “Ummm, guys?” she called out. When she didn’t get a response, not that she expected one, she sighed and headed for the door. Maybe she could get in some extra training before this apparent party Glimmer and Bow were planning.

****

Adora managed to get two hours of training, a shower  _ and _ a solid hour of reading up on various things in the library in an attempt to learn what had failed to be taught to her in the Horde before she was bothered.

She also managed to almost have a heart attack when Glimmer appeared beside her and snatched the book out of her hands. She wondered how long it would take her to get used to Glimmer poofing in and out of places in the castle. It was something she worried less about when they were on the road collecting various Princesses for the alliance.

“Enough reading about…” Glimmer held the book up in front of her and examined the cover, “...family trees?” Adora blushed. She was trying to learn about family dynamics after not knowing what an aunt was in Mystacore. She figured family trees would lay it out nicely. Like a plan. Glimmer shook her head, throwing the book down on the table, and grinned. “It’s party time!”

Adora grinned back tentatively before realizing Glimmer was now frowning at her. “What?” she asked.

Glimmer eyed her carefully. “You can’t wear that.”

Adora glanced down at her outfit. She was wearing her normal pants and shirt and her red jacket. “What? Why not? I always wear this!”

“Exactly!” Glimmer countered. “You always wear that. This is a special occasion!”

Adora pressed her lips together, her nose scrunching up as she thought in horror about getting dressed up for her birthday. All her previous birthdays had been full of gruelling training sessions, cold showers, and whispers of childhood games later on in the night before they all fell asleep and did the same thing the next day.

She looked at Glimmer who had a cute little pout hanging off her lips, begging Adora to listen. Adora sighed and nodded. “Nothing too crazy though,” she insisted but was drowned out by Glimmer’s excited shout and the fuzzy feeling of being teleported to another room.

The next hour was spent in Glimmer’s bedroom, shifting through outfits. Adora was starting to get hungry and just wanted to move on. They finally settled on a loose white blouse and pants similar to her normal pants, but darker in colour. Glimmer accented it with a gold necklace and a clip holding up her normal ponytail.

Adora insisted on bringing her sword with her, claiming that it was just in case. You never know when She-Ra might be useful. At least that's what she claimed as Glimmer eyed her before finally deciding to leave it. Especially when Adora, suddenly having the idea dawn on her, pulled the "it's my birthday" card.

Glimmer rolled her eyes as soon as Adora said it, smug smile and all, but didnt say anything except a flustered, "Let's go! Everyone's waiting!"

"Everyone?" Adora questioned, her eyes narrowing. "Who's everyone?"

Glimmer ignored her and teleported them to the ballroom where the party was being held. As soon as they appeared, a cloud of glitter and all, Adora was bombarded with "Happy Birthday!" from every angle, with a loud "surprise!" from an already tipsy Sea Hawk who was then informed by Mermista rather dryly that "it's not a surprise. Adora obviously already knew."

Adora flushed deeply but grinned at all her new friends as they all took turns hugging her and wishing her a quieter "happy birthday" before moving on into the party. When everyone had finished, Adora found herself looking around the room in awe. She had only been in here once and it was at night during one of her insomnia induced explorations of the castle. Now it was all lit up and covered from floor to ceiling in decorations and lights. Most of the decorations were a golden yellow colour, which reflected the lights beautifully. She turned to Glimmer and Bow who were watching her reaction joyfully, eyes wide and sparkling.

"You guys remembered my favourite colour," she started with a grin, her face still red from the attention earlier.

"Duh!" Bow said. "What kind of friends would we be if we forgot?"

Adora grinned wider. "Thanks, you guys."

Glimmer practically tackled Adora in another hug. Bow released an excited shout before joining in on the hug. "Best friends squad," he mumbled happily to himself. 

Adora shoved him off her with a playful grin. "Come on, let's get some food. I'm starving!"

"When are you not?" Glimmer giggled. Now it was her turn to get shoved, but she poofed out of Adora's reach before the blonde could touch her.

Adora stuck her tongue out at the other princess. Glimmer just giggled more.

The night went on as the three friends joked around and made their rounds of the party, talking to their new friends. Every time Adora fell back into the topic of the war, Glimmer would elbow her playfully and start a new conversation. Adora would roll her eyes, but let her friends steer her away from the heavy topics for the night. Save it for the war room in the morning.

The party was a huge success in Glimmer and Bow's eyes. Adora was just grateful to celebrate with her friends. She bashfully opened the few presents the various princesses managed to get her on such short notice after insisting that they didn't have to get her anything. She shut up with another blush when Mermista said, "Just open them already. Like they've already been wrapped for you." Adora had never seen a cake as big as the one at the party. She stared in awe until everyone reminded her she had to blow out the candles in order to eat it. It was delicious. She spent the last hour of the party trying to figure out how to sneak some back to her room.

Nearing midnight, everyone began to wind down. Adora yawned, stretching her arms upward and looked around the room. Most of the other guests had left, leaving mostly just princesses--and Sea Hawk-- spread about the room. Everyone looked tired and were beginning to shuffle out of the room to the guest rooms they had been assigned when Glimmer and Bow knew the party would go into the night. Everyone came by and wished Adora happy birthday once more before retiring for the night. Eventually the room was empty aside from Adora, Bow, Glimmer and some palace staff beginning to clean up.

Adora grinned widely and closed her eyes, sleepiness weighing heavily on her. When she opened her eyes again, she looked at her friends. "That was so much fun. Thank you."

Glimmer and Bow both grinned back. Glimmer spoke first, "Of course, Adora." Her voice was warm.

"Don't forget to tell us about your birthday next year," Bow breathed out a laugh.

"Are you kidding?" Glimmer cried. "I wrote it down. Now we'll never forget."

"Now you know," Adora laughed.

"Now we know," Glimmer affirmed.

Bow grinned. "Group hug!" He crushed the two princesses in a tight hug causing them all to burst out laughing.

When they calmed down, they all bid each other goodnight, still giggling and joking around, before heading off to their rooms for the night.

Adora quickly slipped out of her clothes and into some more comfy ones to sleep in. She settled into bed, quickly succumbing to her exhaustion, completely content.

But not before vowing to throw her friends the best birthday parties they had ever had in their whole lives.

What else were friends for?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it!


End file.
